Friends Are Forever
by Eamene
Summary: The girl had been lost inside ever since her parents passed away two years ago. Most of her memory had been locked inside of her and the only person she would openly talk to was her sister. Everything in her life changed when a group of men showed up one
1. Chapter 1

Haruka looked up at the red burning sun. Judging on the sun's position it was about mid-day. It was just

another average day in Suna for her. She was doing the daily shopping in the market place when she

passed a local shop and looked at the reflection off of the window. It was staring back at her like a memory

of her past. She saw a girl with tangled bleach blond hair. Even though her eyes were still blue they were

full of pain and the color was dull. Her face was halfway clean but had a small dirt smudge on her cheek.

She looked away and quickly walked to where she was heading. Her life had been a mess ever since her

parents passed away. She lived only with her sister and went to school rarely. She took on responsibilities

no 16 year-old had ever done. She did the shoppingcleaning, and a part time job.

"That would be 12 gold coins, young lady. Haruka fished through her pouch and managed to produce a 10

gold coin.

"Um...sorry sir I only have a...a 10 gold coin."

"Well..I'm sorry miss but-"

"Please Egor I'm a daily here, can't I just pay you back later."

"Well..Haruka I guess it's on me because I knew your parents."

"Thank you Egor." The girl ran through the streets to the small little apartment that her sister and her lived.

Running up the 2 flights off stairs and flinging the door open she yelled into the area.

"Yukiko, I'm home!"

"Haruka?" A women poked her head out from behind a wall and smiled.

"Do you have the food?"

"Yes, we managed by this time!"

"Wonderful!" Yukiko came fully out from behind the wall. She could see that her sister was wearing her

work uniform. She had the same hair as Cara and the same dull blue eyes. The only difference is that she

was taller and the angle of their faces were different.

"You going to work sis?"

"Yea, actually I was offered another job."

"What?"

"Don't worry Haruka, this job pays more and I even talked to my boss to get you the position I have. You

can quit you old job, I know you told me that you hated it so I did something about it."

"Oh sis..." She ran up to her sister and gave her the biggest hug.

"Sis...I don't know what I would do without you."

"Haruka." She broke their hug.

"Yes?"

"You start your job in a half an hour."

"Oh right!" She flew down the hall scrambling to get ready. She had a long night in front of her. She had to

manage the tables and complete people's orders. The sisters left together but when it was time to split

Haruka had a question.

"Anna."

"Hm?"

"Do you get home before me?"

"Sadly yes."

"Make me a promise."

"What?"

"Don't wait up." She gave her a grin and they both walked towards their jobs.

* * *

R&R Please >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>On to the next chapter XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Phew that was more work than I expected." Haruka stepped out of the small cafe and glanced around her. 

Serving tables all day was more than work for her. She had to make sure that each customer was perfectly

happy. It was pitch black and it was around 11pm. She began the long walk back to her house. She had to

go over 4 streets, past the Kazekage's office then over another street. She was coming up on the

Kazekage's office when she heard someone behind her. Full of fear she turned around to find no one there.

"W-Who's there?" The silence answered her full on and she decided it was nothing. Not even taking

another step forward a hand clamped over her mouth.

A harsh laugh filled her surprise and two men appeared in front of her.

"Is she the one?" he asked?

"Yes this is his girl." Not knowing what to do she bit down on the hand over her mouth and sprinted away.

Running her fastest she ran all the way to the Kazekage's building.

"The Kazekage will know what to do, I'll just go-."

"Oh no you don't!"

"Huh!" She turned around to see the men right behind her. The men appeared again and the closest one

slapped her across the face.

"You're coming with us, Haruka." The two men grabbed her arms and dragged her to the alley across the

street. Once deep enough into the alley the two men pinned her against the wall. She was choking on the

tears and couldn't find her voice to scream.

"N-Noo S-Stoppp!" The other man that wasn't holding her down came in front of her.

"You look just like him you know?" He stroked her cheek with the tears now pouring out of her eyes.

"L-like who?"

"Your father, who else?"

"M-My what." he smirked.

"Never mind that." He pressed his lips against her and tore her shirt exposing her bra. Haruka raised her

legs and kicked him in the gut.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

A shrill scream came out of the alley way in front of the young man on the roof. 

_Is that a girl screaming?_

The young man raised his head and stood up from his roof listening closely. The scream came again only in

words.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Yep that's a girl._

He listened the the voice and it sounded it like she was is distressed. He had to do something.

_Wait why do I care?_

_Your kazekage idiot, it's your job!_

_Right... _

In an instance he jumped off the roof and appeared in the alley where the voice was coming from. He

stumbled upon the sight of the men terrorizing the young blond.

"Ahem."

The man that was kissing her looked up apparently annoyed.

"Can we help you Kazekage?"

" I believe she asked you to leave her alone."

" I believe this is none of your business."

"Well I'll just have to change that won't I?" In lighting speed Gaara punched all three men back and

Haruka was released. She got light headed and soon as she was left go of. She closed her eyes ready to

embrace the impact of the ground, but it never came. She felt two strong arms around her. Haruka looked

up to see two beautiful jade eyes staring at her.

"Gaara..." That was the last thing she saw before she drifted into complete darkness. When he returned his

attention to the strange men they were already gone.

He looked at the pass out girl and glared.

_She was what all the trouble was about! _

The girl stirred in his arms and snuggled up to his chest. His sand moved in his gourd, as he felt his

stomach knot up inside him.

_Ugh, he needed to get this girl off of him now.  
_  
He picked up the girl bridal style and moved the hair from her face. He paused, had seen this face before,

but from where.

_She wouldn't have known your name if you didn't know her._

_Don't you think I am aware of that!_

He began to walk back to his building when the memory cam flooding back to him.

_She was in the chunin exam many years ago. But that can't be, she doesn't have a headband and she _

_certainly wouldn't have been in trouble if she were a ninja. He remembered her name. Haruka. That was _

_who she was. He didn't know what her bloodline was but he remembered that she could also control sand._

After he entered his house he placed Haruka on his bed gently.

_Girls, what a pain._

Before sitting down on the bed next to her he covered her still exposed bra. After awhile he sat there and

looked at her for the longest time only getting up to put a washcloth on her forehead. After about an hour

he removed his gourd and sat next to her. He leaned back on his pillow and tried to search more

information about her through his memories. There was something else nagging at the back of his brain,

something from his childhood that he had tried to forget.

* * *

.. Gaara's Dream .. 

_"Look at him! Get away from us you monster."  
"Yeah your parents told us you were nothing but trouble."  
A young Gaara maybe about 6 stood in front of a bunch of kids his age. No one wanted to like him, no one wanted to be his friend.  
"Hey brother!" One of the kids called over to his older brother who came over to ask what he wanted.  
" This monster won't leave us alone!"  
"Really?" The older boy stepped up to Gaara and smacked him across the face leaving a huge red mark. The boy fell to the ground, but no tears were shown out of his eyes. He just glared up at the older kid not blinking for a second.  
"Cmon brother I don't think he's learned his lesson." All the kids laughed and nodded.  
"Alright then." The older kid the raised his fist to further "teach him the lesson" when a young girls voice shouted out from behind.  
"Don't!"  
"What?" He turned around to face a little blonde haired girl. She fiddle on her braids and repeated herself.  
" I said don't." She then went over to Gaara and helped him up.  
"How dare you help the little monster!"  
"He is not a monster, he's-..." She was cut off when the older kid slapped her across the face.  
"If your gonna side with the monster you're a monster too."  
Tears welled up in the girls face as she stood up and re-helped Gaara up.  
"I said he NOT a monster!"  
"Sure." The whole group of kids walked away laughing leaving them alone.  
"Are you alright Gaara? My name's Haruka."  
"Why did you that?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why?"  
"Gaara, no one deserved to be treated like that." She smiled and then cringed in pain.  
"Ouch." She felt up where the older kid had hit her and felt blood on her cheek.  
"Your hurt."  
"I'm fine." The little girl pushed back the tears and sat down on the ground.  
"Here."  
"Huh?" Gaara sat down beside her and tore a piece of clothing off of his attire. He soaked it with water and gently brushed her cheek.  
"You're gonna have a scar but at least you're gonna be okay."  
"Thanks Gaara."  
"Anytime." They stood up and walked towards the village.  
"What's that smoke?"  
"Huh? Wait that's where I live!"  
"What?"  
"Mom, Dad!" That was the last time Gaara saw Haruka in the village."  
_  
Coming back to his senses Gaara glanced around the room. Haruka was still on the bed passed out and it was still dark out. He went over to her and brushed her hair off her cheek. Sure enough there was a small scar right on her cheek.  
"Haruka..." He touched the scar and Haruka stirred.  
"Hmmm...?" She opened her eyes barely and saw Gaara.  
"Gaara? Is that you?" He nodded.  
"Ooh..." Her eyes closed again as she re-visited the darkness.

* * *

R&R Please >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>On to the next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them. She tried to account for last night's events but couldn't. She 

was on her way home when a man saved her from something. Wait! Haruka sat up and saw the sleeping

Kazekage sleeping on the other side of the bed, over the covers. She gulped, _is that really Gaara? Wow I _

_haven't seen him in awhile. He grew up nicely._

She got out from under the cover and gently shook his shoulder. Everything happened so quickly but all of

a sudden she realized Gaara was on top of her with her wrists pinned down. His ninja instints kicked in. He

was breathing down on her face.

"Ouch, that's hurts." Gaara didn't seem to be himself, his eyes were red and he tightened his grip.

"Gaara?" Tears leaked out of her eyes from his grip. A lonely tear dropped on the bed and Gaara's eyes

turned back to jade. He immedatly loosened his grip and got off of her.

"...sorry...," he mumbled Cara just sat up rubbing her wrists. He had really sqeezed hard. There were now

deep red marks with a small cut on the left wrist.

_Great, I'm bleeding._ Gaara must have smelt the blood because he perked up and asked her firmly.

"Give me your left wrist."

"I-I'm fine, Kazekage."

"I do not repeat myself."

"It's nothing, just a small cut." He shot her an annoyed look and she weakly nodded.

"Wait." He left the room and came back with a cloth. After sitting down next to her he took her wrist and

cleaned out the cut.

"Thank you Kazekage, for everything. Exspecialy resucing me."

"It was nothing, girl. I was just doing my job."

"Oh, thank you anyway" Her wrist was still rested in his hand, and she pulled it back with her face

flustered.

"Why are you in Suna?"

"What do you mean? I've been here in Suna."

"I mean aren't you a ninja?" Her face went blank and her muscles tightened.

"No, she said softly, I'm not."

"But you went to school for it, you were even at the chunin exams."

"I quit."

"Hn?" There was a silence before Gaara finally asked why.

_Why? she thought. Should she answer him? She hadn't told anyone about why she really quit._

"My parents..."

"Oh.?" He didn't seemed to be interested anymore, so she continued,

"No...my parents they..."

She turned the corner and knelt down by the wall. Gaara came out to see her sobbing agaist the wall with a

fist by her chest he came out and saw her slumped by the wall.

_Ugh, I've already been nice and done my job! Why is she still here?_

She looked up to him and surprising the color was drawn out of her azure blue eyes.

"They're dead! They're dead Gaara!" Her cheeks were streaked with tears and she slowly stood up.

"Y-You remember that fire in my house. He nodded. Well my parents were badly burned. They survived

until I was about 14 then they passed away. I didn't know what to do with myself so I quit school and

helped bring in money for the house."

Gaara just stood there and blinked.

"You know the worst part?"

"Hn?"

"I killed them. I killed them because I started that fire! I forgot to turn the stove off. I KILLED THEM

GAARA." She broke down completely and buried her head in his chest letting her tears pour out.

Confused Gaara did nothing. He remember from his childhood that parents hugged their childen. He

slowly wrapped his arms around the crying girl. He could at least try to comfort her.

* * *

Please R&RNext chapter coming soon. If I don't update soon message me and remind me. ( I get easily distracted ) )  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I know people got confused in the first chapter about the names. I orginally had Hakura's name be Cara and her sister's name Anna but changed it. I might of missed some so please just ignore that.

* * *

After the blonde stopped crying she broke they're embrace. 

_Oh shit, he's gonna kill me for hugging him. _

She tensed up and looked at his face. Staring back at her was the same old emtionless cold stare he gave

everyone. The only difference was that his eyes held sadness, as if he knew what she was going through.

_Good, he not mad._

"Ummm...Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Would you know what time it is."

He didn't answer back but pointed at the clock on the wall.

_2:05pm!_

"You let me sleep in that long! How could you? I have a life you know!"

He was surprised at first but in rage a second later.

_No one talks to me like that and doesn't get kill._

_I can't kill her._

_Yes you can, come on it would be so easy, all you would have to do is snap her neck._

_No, we can scare her though. _

Sand circled her ankles right before she realized what she had done.

_You yelled at Gaara! The cold-blooded murderer, Gaara. Wow nice move; you're so dead!_

"Gaara!" The sand crept up her body and stopped at her waist. Her eyes grew two sizes bigger as he made

the sign for the sand coffin justu.

"Gaara please don't." Fear bulged out of her eyes.

"Gaara...please I am your friend."

_Friend? The word echoed in his mind. What's a friend?_

_His friend. She was right, she had helped him._

_No, she's lying to you, she just doesn't want to be killed. _

He glared back at her. All his hand hand to do want come together and she would be dead for good. No

more of her annoying voice. He couldn't bring him self to do it though.

_What's wrong with me!_

He put his hand down and the sand flew back into his gourd.

"Hn. Weakling." He disapeared in a storm of sand.

"W-what just happened?" She got up and dragged herself to his couch.

"Why didn't he kill me? Does he actually consider me a friend?"

"I need to apologize," she thought aloud.

I know I could make him dinner, I mean even a killer has to eat."

She tried to sense his charka ( the only skill she remembered how to do) and found he was on the roof.

What a surprise.

He eyes wandered over to the kitchen then to the phone on the wall.

_Yokiko! She had totally forgotten about her sister! She must be worried sick.  
_

She ran over the the phone and dialed her home phone. Patiencly she waited but a man with a deep voice

answered.

"Hello?"

"...Hi um is Yokiko there?"

"Heh...not anymore."

"What do you mean? What have you done to my sister."

"Let's just say she's in a better place."

"No!" A click indicated that the line went blank.

Not knowing what she did she called Gaara down to her, knowing he wouldn't come.

"Gaara please come help!"

**

* * *

... On the roof ...**

"Gaara please come help."

His senses became alert and realized who was calling him.

_Hakura, she in trouble!_

_Come on why do we care?_

_She stood up for us, helped us._

_She's in the past-_

_NO_

He dissapeared in sand and appeared in front of the heart broken girl.

* * *

Please R&R >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>On to the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Please R&R...THANK YOU xD

jeremy was here...hehehe

* * *

"Gaara? You came?"

"Your not in trouble." he stated while looking around.

"Well, it's my sister, she's in huge trouble. I think those guys who tried to rape me have her."

"Oh, that's it."

"That's it! Gaara my sister my...family."

"Hn." He looked back in her tear welled eyes.

_No, you are not saving her sister._

_But look at her, you're supposed to help your citizens not hurt them!_

_I don't care, she's not worth it._

_Don't you say about her I-_

_We're the same person remember?_

_We are going to help, end of discussion._

"Gaara...?" her soft voice broke his um conversation with himself.

"Come on."

"Wait. A huge smile broke through her tears, Does this mean you're helping me?"

"Don't get used to it, actually never get used to it." She abruptly stop and looked him in the eyes. Her hand lifted up towards his face and caressed his cheek. He winced as if she was about to hurt him.

_Why is she touching me? No one touches me._

_Just wait, I can't wait to kill her._

_She one dead little bit-. _

"Thank you Gaara. You're a wonderful friend." She pulled him into a strong embrace and he accepted it.

_What are you doing? Don't let her hug you_

_Relax, just relax.  
_

He felt a wet sensation on his cheek and his eyes widened.

"Cmon Gaara we have to go." He looked up and she was in front of him.

_Did she just...just kiss him? She wasn't scared? She didn't hurt him, it felt...it felt good._

He nodded, gather the charka in his feet and grabbed Hakura's wrist before running out the door.

When they got to Hakura's house she felt a jolt of pain got through her heart. In front of her was parshly burnt down house with black smoke smouldering out of where the roof had been. A quick flashback entered her head and she recognized the scene.

"W-we're too late." A lump in her throat had formed and she couldn't say anything else. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran towards the destroyed struture. A man stepped in front of her blocking the way.

"Young lady this is a crime scence, we can't let you go any closer."

"B-but sir this is where I live!"

"Your telling me that you live in this house?"

She nodded.

"My sister was home when I left. She she alright? How did the fire start?"

"Miss, no one was in the house when it burned down. As for the fire, it seems someone had left the stove on. You should probably find somewhere else to stay."

"Yes sir..." The tears she had stopped ealier flooded down the pathways of her cheeks and she made no effort to stop them. She fell to her knees and weakly began to sob into her dress. Gaara looked at her and just stood there. It wasn't his problem she had no where to stay.

_Ask her to stay with you._

_No! Are you nuts? She's is an annoyance and nothing else. She's she's a woman for crying out loud!_

_Ask her, you know you want to. Look at her, she helped you, help her. You like her._

_I DON'T like little weaklings. And I certainly-_

"Gaara?" Hakura turned her attention to the man standing behind her and looked up at him.

"Do you...I mean do you mind if I stay with you until I can find my sister?"

"Please Gaara, your the only other person I know in Suna."

"I guess...but you can' t be annoying and you will stay out of my way. I have work to do, got that?"

"Yes kazekage-sama." She stood up in front of him and wiped her tears. She would do her best not to get killed by this man.

"Don't call me that." He turned around and started heading back for his house.

"What?"

"I am not repeating myself."

She shrugged it off and happily followed him home to where she would be staying.


	6. Chapter 6

After about a month Hakura was used to living on her on and not being able to talk to anyone. Gaara surprising said hello and goodbye and occcosioally a thank you. Hakura found herself training her self in her ninja ways once again. At first she found it rather difficult to once control the sand that she used to be able to but after about a week she could raise it around her without using hardly any charka at all. In the evening she spent her time humming to herself meditating on the couch.

_Omg, if I keep this routine up, I'm gonna be as anti-social as Gaara._

"Gaara..."

"I wonder where he is..."

She reached out for his charka and found him in his usual spot on the roof.

_What could he be doing up there? It's completely pouring out._

_Maybe I should go up to him, ask him if he wants to come in._

_Are you crazy! He would throw you off the roof._

_So...at least he would aknowledge that I am still his guest,_

_Fine, but we haven't learned to use the sand to break our fall though._

When Hakura was done battling her conscience, she opened the window and peeked her head up on the roof. A few feet away Gaara was sitting down with his eyes closed and sand above him protecting him from the rain. As quietly as she could she slipped on the roof next to him and looked in front of her not aware of what to do next. She took the time to study his features closly. Over the years he had changed. His face was more outlined and his hair had grown longer. She noticed a smudge of wet sand on his cheek and resisted the urge to wipe it off.

_Wipe it off._

_No, not in a million years_

_Cmon it doesn't matter if you get throw off the roof at least you could have an excuse to-_

_Don't you dare say that! I don't want to touch him!_

_Liar_

_Whatever._

She looked straight ahead at the nothing again and the sand on his cheek was getting on her nerves. Her hand reached up timidly and touched his cheek. When he made no movement her thoughts totally forgot about the speck of sand and slowly caressed his cheek. Her thumb stopped at his tattoo and rubbed it slowly as if trying to figure out a secret meaning.

_He's...he's not trying to stop me. I wonder why not._

She ran her fingers through his hair and brought them back down to his face. Last but not least she outlined the dark black color that circled his eyes. That's when he snatched her hand.

"Don't."

"I-I am sorry, I just couldn't...resist."

He glared at her and closed his eyes once again. Hakura noticed that his hand never let go of hers.

"Um..Gaara."

"Hn?"

"Can I have my hand back now?"

"That depends are you going to touch me again?"

"...No I guess not."

His grip loosened and he let go of her hand. A shivered racked through her small frame as she hugged her knees close to her. Even though Gaara was protected by his sand she was still getting soaked.

_Maybe I can use the sand the same way Gaara is._

Slowly she concentrated her charka into the sand on the roof and a weak shield came up above her. This distruped Gaara deeply. He didn't know she could still control sand. How dare she use his sand to her own sad little purposes.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Trying to stay dry." Her tone was flat and he could tell she was mad at him.

"Here." He mentally took control of her sand with no problem at all. Her control was pitful. He expanded the sand from over them to over to her. The problem was that it didn't go very far from him since the rain was making the sand soggy and very heavy.

"You'll have to come closer, to stay dry."

"You don't mind?"

"No."

"Okay."

She creept closer and he tensed up.

" I'm not going to sit this close if you don't want me to."

" I do."

"Okay."

They were actually really close and Hakura closed her eyes.

_Ugh...I didn't realize how tired I am._

It was like Gaara could read her thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked her straight into hers.

"You can lean on me if you want."

"O-okay."

_I sooo don't get him. One minute he's telling me that if I touch him he'll basically kill me but another he's telling me I can lean on him._

After a few minutes she gave into her tireness and leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder. Breathing in she smelt the most wonderful aroma.

_Go figure, who knew that killers would smell good._

As soon as she closed her eyes Gaara could tell she feel asleep. After about a half and hour Hakura head slipped into his lap. Gaara opened his eyes alarmed, but just saw it was her head. She stirred and sat up.

"Hakura?"

Her eyes were still closed when she sat up.

_Great she still asleep._

Hakura yawned and found Gaara lap again and sat in it and cuddled to his chest.

_What the hell is she doing!_

When she shivered Gaara looked down at the girl and wondered what to do. He looked at her closely and noticed the faint line of freckles that were spread across the bridge of her nose. She had a mop of strawberry blonde hair and a perfect smile.

_Why am I thinking about her this way?_

_I don't like her._

_Why are you letting her lay on you then?_

_She asleep she doesn't know what she's doing._

_Oh yes she does, if that doesn't convince you then how about earlier then? When she was touching you face._

_Just shut-up._

_Ha you know I'm right._

_I SAID SHUT UP!_

Gaara bolted up standing on the roof and the sand gathered back in his gourd exposing him to the rain. Hakura on the other hand still being asleep feel right down the roof to the ground.

"Hakura!" Gaara quickly did every thing in his power to make sure she didn't feel the impact. Of course though she woke up right when she was about to hit the ground. Not having the will or the sand Gaara used himself to break her fall. She landed on him right in his gut causing him a lot of pain.

"Hmmm..Gaara? Gaara! Gaara are you alright?"

He nodded and helped her up.

"Why did you save me?"

"It was my fault you fell off wasn't it?"

"Yes but you could of just let me fall."

"Well I didn't, did I?"

"No...thank you Gaara."

"No problem."

He took her hand and started to lead her back into the house.

"Gaara why was I completely thrown off when you moved? I mean I was just on your shoulder, right?"

"Well you sort of woke up and crawled into my lap because you were cold."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

"I don't mind."

"And I sure-...wait you don't mind?"

"No."

"Okay then."

When they reached the door back to the house Hakura went right to the couch and tried to get comfrontable. The couch was lumpy under her weight and it smelled very foul.

"Will you stop moving?" Gaara had enough distubances and didn't need this one.

"Sorry, you would be to if you had to sleep on here."

Gaara was meditating in front of her and contiened to glare at her for moving.

"Holy crap already just go sleep on my bed, I don't use it so you can!"

"...I don't feel like moving."

"Fine."

Gaara approched her and lifted her up bridal style.

"What are you doing Gaara?"

"Moving you."

A smirk came across her face when a plan hatched in her brain.

_I wonder how much patience he has with me. Only one way to find out._

Right when he was about to drop her on to the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let go."

"No."

"I said let go, don't make me ask again."

She could see he was losing his temper and removed one of her arms.

"Happy?"

"No."

He went to stand up but her arms brought him down closer to her.

"Why can't I understand you? On minute your nice to me and the next you won't let me near you. Do I upset you?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

He looked away from her and found an interesting spot on the wall to stare at. Her hand brushed his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"Gaara...you can tell me."

His face was less then an inch away from hers.

"I've been feeling...I've been feeling this new feeling and I don't know how to deal with it."

"What's the feeling?"

"I'm not sure, I can't understand it. That's what bothers me. I can always figure out something out. It's about...you."

"Me?"

"Yes...I always think about you and for once I care about another persons safety."

"Oh Gaara..."

She leaned forward and closed the gap between them. At first Gaara let her kiss him but after about 30 seconds he found himself kissing her back harder and more passionatly. He came on the bed and found that she was stradding at his hips.

Amazing, how did she get there without breaking their kiss?

Hakura's hands were in Gaara's hair the whole time while his were around her waist.

"Gaara..."

She pulled up and look at him.

"I can't tonight...I just too tired."

She kissed the tatto on his forehead and layed down next to him. Her head was on his chest and her arms over his stomach.

"I'll see you in the morning...Gaara-san."


End file.
